Jeu de séduction
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Spoiler saison 5. Lisez trop long à expliquer


**Jeu de séduction  
**

Le mariage des docteurs Cameron et Chase avait lieu dans une semaine, ils étaient nerveux, autant l'un que l'autre, mais pour deux raisons totalement différentes que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait. Cameron ne savait pas pourquoi Chase l'était et inversement.

Le plus nerveux de tous n'était pas un des marié comme on pourrait le croire, non, il s'agissait du docteur Grégory House, diagnosticien de renom, il n'avait pas vu le mariage venir, il ne voulait pas imaginer le fait qu'ils puissent être ensemble pour toujours.

Alors il eut un plan, il le mettait en place depuis deux jours, il doutait de son efficacité mais il devait tout de même le tenter, il n'avait pas le choix si jamais il pouvait annuler ce mariage, ou du moins la faire douter.

Il avait prévu une sorte de jeu de séduction sans qu'elle ne sache rien sur son créateur.

Son jeu avait comencé la veille, il avait appris que Chase devait rendre visite à son cousin dans la ville voisine, il avait "emprunté" la clé de l'appartement de ce dernier dans son casier et il avait acheter des roses rouges qu'il était allé disposer partout dans l'appartement du couple, il savait que Cameron avait le sommeil lourd, il y avait donc peu de chance qu'elle se réveille et se rende compte de sa présence.

Ce jour là, il était dans son bureau il savait que la jeune femme arrivait toujours à l'heure mais il ne savait pas comment l'approcher, il décida alors de l'observer de loin. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir vraiment changé d'attitude, mais au bout de quelques minutes il la vit sortir quelques chose de sa poche, une pétale de rose.

House à lui même : C'est déja ça

La première étape de son plan avait bien réussi même si elle devait penser qu'il s'agissait de Chase qui voulait lui faire plaisir. Il alait quand même activer la suite de son plan. Il avait déposé une lettre tapée à l'ordinateur dans le casier de Cameron. Celle ci la découvrit peu de temps après son arrivée : elle la lut plusieurs fois.

_"Alison,  
J'espère que ce petit mot te plaira,  
Tu me manques vraiment  
J'ai hâte de te savoir près de moi  
A bientôt"_

Avec ce mot, une fleur était épinglée, un iris. Cameron serra la lettre contre son coeur, retira l'iris et le sentit. Elle se disait que cet homme était parfait pour elle.

House fut ravi de voir le visage de Cameron quand elle ressortit des vestiaires, son plan marchait bien et il devait le continuer, il aimait la voir ainsi, si heureuse

Ce soir là, Chase devait revenir mais elle devait avant cela diner avec Forman, Taub et Treize dans un petit café qui jouait de la musique. Le repas commença très bien puis au bout d'un quart d'heure, le chanteur annonça que la prochaine chanson était pour Alison Cameron, elle se retourna et fut surprise d'entendre son nom, la chanson n'était pas connue mais elle était si belle

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick  
call, I'm angry  
call, I'm desperate for your voice.  
I'm listening to the song we used to sing in the car.  
Do you remember, butterfly, early summer?  
It's playing on repeat...  
Just like when we would meet._

'Cause I was born to tell you I love you,  
and I am torn to do what I have to,  
to make you mine.  
Stay with me tonight.

Stripped and pollished, I am new, I am fresh.  
I am feeling so ambitious; you and me, flesh to flesh.  
Because every breath that you will take  
while you are sitting next to me  
will bring life into my deepest hopes.  
What's your fantasy?  
What's your, what's your, what's your, what's your...

'Cause I was born to tell you I love you,  
and I am torn to do what I have to,  
to make you mine.  
Stay with me tonight.

And I'm tired of being all alone,  
and this solitary moment  
makes me want to come back home.  
( I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have.)

'Cause I was born to tell you I love you,  
and I am torn to do what I have to,  
'Cause I was born to tell you I love you,  
and I am torn to do what I have to,  
to make you mine.  
Stay with me tonight

Elle repensa à cette chanson toute la soirée, quand elle rentra chez elle, elle vit que Chase était de retour, elle l'embrassa et lui sourit mais elle se forçait car elle savait que toutes ces petites attentions n'étaient pas de lui, ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas, toutes ces choses. Et puis durant la chanson au café elle avait entendu du piano, elle n'avait pas vu le pianiste mais quelques minutes après la fin de cette balade elle avait vu une moto partir, celle de House.

Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela, mais bizarement elle adorait le fait que ce soit lui qui est tout fait

La veille du mariage était enfin là, les petites attentions de House étaient présentes chaques jours et Cameron adorait, House lui faisait des petits cadeaux et Chase ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Ce soir là Cameron avait reçu un cadeau dans un petit coli, autour du cadeau il y avait une note disant de lire le mot avant. Elle obéit

_J'espère que mes cadeaux t'ont plus  
Voilà, celui là sera le dernier,  
Si jamais il te plais met le demain  
J'adorerais te voir avec  
Bon voici mon dernier souhait pour toi  
Sois heureuse_

Alison pleurait, elle était dans la chambre, Chase dans la salle de bain donc il ne vit rien. Elle ouvrit son cadeau, c'était un médaillon en forme de coeur, dessus, son prénom était gravé et à l'intérieur, il y avait une petite phrase toute simple qui fit redoubler ses larmes _" Avec tout mon amour, pour l'éternité"_

Chase entendit sa fiancée pleurer, il sortit de la salle de bain, elle cacha le médaillon mais ne réussit pas à sécher ses larmes, elle se leva, gardant le médaillon dans sa main, elle s'approcha de son fiancé qui remarqua le bijou et là il comprit. Il lui sécha les larmes, lui posa un baiser sur le front et lui dit qu'il comprenait.

Ch : Ne t'en fais pas ça va aller pour moi, va le rejoindre

C : Je suis désolée tu sais

Ch : Je le sais ne t'inquiètes pas, vas-y

Elle partit en direction de l'appartement de House, elle sonna, ses yeux étaient encore humides mais elle ne pleurait plus.

Il ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de la voir ici. Il était ravi qu'elle soit là, mais il changea d'avis quand il vit qu'elle ne portait pas son médaillon.

H : Je vous signale que vous vous mariez demain, vous devriez être avec votre fiancé

C : Il n'est plus mon fiancé

H : Pourquoi ?

C : Parce que je veux pas épouser un homme que je n'aime pas autant qu'il m'aime

Sur ces mots Cameron sortit le médaillon de sa poche, elle le tendit à House, il crut qu'elle voulait lui rendre. Il ne savait même pas qu'elle savait que cela venait de lui.

H : Comment avez vous su ?

C : L'intuition je pense et le fait d'avoir vu votre moto le soir du café. Mais je m'en doutais un peu.

H : Je n'aurais jamais du...

C : Vous voulez bien me le mettre ?

House comprit alors quelle ne voulait pas lui rendre, elle voulait qu'il lui mette le médaillon, ce qui lui montrait que peut-être elle voulait être avec lui. Mais il devait lui demander.

H : Tu es sure ?

C : Oui certaine, sauf si toi tu ne veux pas

House ne répondit pas, il embrassa la jeune femme langoureusement, elle y répondit avec autant de passion, il la conduit à sa chambre, leur étreinte était très pationnée plus que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, plus qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais imaginé. Ils ne s'endormirent pas avant le petit matin

Plus tard dans la journée.

C : Pourquoi n'as tu rien dis avant ?

H : Je suis un idiot c'est tout. J'avais peur de ce qui se passerait si je me décidai

C : Et maintenant ?

H : J'ai peur que tu changes d'avis

C : N'ai pas peur, je reste jusqu'à ce que tu me dises de partir

H : Ca peut durer longtemps

C : Alors je resterais aussi longtemps

Cette nuit fut la première d'une très longue série, et le médaillon ne fut pas le dernier cadeau que Cameron reçut de House


End file.
